Daywalkers
by ddshipper9692
Summary: This is an A/U and possibly OOC story of if Sookie was powerful and much older than we ever knew. Sorry for the sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOV**

As I stood waiting for my child, Vlad, to return from his hunting, I contemplated how best to tell him that I was so very tired of this existence; tired of being the very last of my kind. I was just tired in general. It was one of the many reasons I had turned Vlad in the beginning; to try and ease my loneliness. And it had for a great many centuries. He is my greatest joy.

I heard Vlad return and walk up beside me. You would never know that I was the more superior of the two of us, given our height difference. I was only 5'5", while he towers over me at 6'2".

I turned to look at him, my beautiful child, with his shoulder length raven coloured hair and dark chocolate eyes; he was a real ladies man. It was his beauty that caught my attention, but it was his soul that made me change him.

"What is the matter, _amantă_?" he asked me in his smooth as velvet voice.

I looked at him for several seconds before replying, "A great many things, _copilul meu_. I miss my brothers and sisters, it is a hard chore being the last Daywalker and I wish to move on, but I am conflicted about leaving you behind. I know you can look after yourself and everything, but it still feels selfish."

He looked at me, confused for a minute before he realised what I was saying.

He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist before saying forlornly, "_Amantă_, please don't leave me. I want you to be at peace but I am not ready to say goodbye to you yet."

I chuckled softly at him before pulling him to his feet and hugging him fiercely.

"Okay, _copilul meu._ I shall stay for a while longer, if only to meet my eventual _nepot sau nepoată_," I said with a small laugh.

Vlad looked at me suspiously for a second before smiling his 1000 watt smile and hugging me tighter.

We stood in silence before I broke it by saying, "Come Vlad, let us go somewhere new! What do you think?"

Smiling at me, Vlad replied, "_Amantă_, that sounds wonderful; I have always wanted to go and see Scandinavia. Can we?"

Smiling at him, I nodded and watched as he vamped around getting our stuff together, not letting me help; always the gentlemen, my Vlad was.

**Several Years Later**

I am glad that I listened to my child and stayed, for I fear if I hadn't he may have met his true death in Scandinavia.

It all started with the damn Viking and his maker. I will admit, if only to myself, that they are both gorgeous examples of the male species, but they have some appalling manners; that's for sure.

It all started when the Viking stupidly tried to first flirt with Vlad's meal and then when he attempted to flirt with me.

When it comes to me, Vlad has quite the temper, and I must admit that it was fun to watch Vlad take the Viking down a notch. However, coming back the next night with his maker, while Vlad was by himself, was not funny.

_Flashback_

"Älskarinna, I'm going to find something to eat. Will you be ok until I get back?" Vlad asked

Smiling at my child indulgently, I replied, "Yes lilla en, I will be fine, but don't you cause any more trouble, ok?"

Vlad smiled at me innocently, and kissed my cheek before leaving.

Not some two hours later, I felt Vlad's slight panic and pain as he called out to me through our bond; something he rarely did unless he was in major trouble.

I took off in the direction of the pull, only to snarl in rage when I felt his pain intensify; and when I arrived I found the Viking and what I assume to be his maker hurting him.

I attacked them instantly, throwing them off him, before turning to Vlad and speaking in my softest voice, "Mitt barn, du är ok nu är jag här." (My child, you are ok now I'm here.)

I turned to look back at the Viking and his maker, and growled out in intense anger, "Hur vågar du attackerar mitt barn. Jag borde döda er båda just nu för detta, men jag hatar att ta liv i onödan, så lämna innan jag ändrar mig." (How dare you attack my child. I should kill you both right now for this, but I hate to take lives unnecessarily, so leave before I change my mind.)

I twisted back to Vlad, and was about to give him my blood when I heard the smaller one speak. "Vi beklagar vad som hänt här, men kanske du ska lära ditt barn vissa seder." (We regret what has happened here, but maybe you should teach your child some manners.)

I spun back around and looked at them. My eyes narrowed in anger, before turning back to Vlad and picking him up. I then turned to the two vampires before saying, "Kanske nästa gång ditt barn ska sak med huvudet på hans axlar, i stället för mellan benen och han skulle inte ha lärt sig en läxa." (Maybe next time your child should think with the head on his shoulders, instead of between the legs and he would not have learned a lesson.)

I took off before they had a chance to reply, and then took Vlad back to our camp and give him some of my blood to speed up his healing.

As Vlad went into down time, I thought that it was time we moved on from there before I had to kill the Viking and his maker.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. They belong to CH and AB

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone for the reads, reviews and follows on this story. Thanks to my beautiful beta **BMG**.

* * *

**GPOV**

I was sitting in my office finishing off some paperwork for the king of Texas, when my mobile rang. When I looked at the number I realised it was my child, and he must be in need of something for him to call this close to dawn.

"Hello, my child," I said.

"Master," Eric said in a voice that sounded a little strained.

"Eric, my child what's wrong?" I opened our bond a little as I talked to him and was swept up in his emotions.

Eric took an unnecessary breath before speaking. "I was sitting in my office today, finishing some paperwork and waiting for Pam to open Fangtasia, when I felt Pam call through our bond. I went out to see what was wrong when I noticed a package on the bar, and when I asked Pam what it was she said she didn't know and that there seemed to be some kind of magic around it that stopped her from seeing; and stranger still is that it was addressed to me. So I went over, and as soon as I reached for it the magic vanished. And when I opened it, Master, it had my father's crown and a note telling me that the murderer would be coming to Fangtasia tomorrow night and that I should arrange for you to come and be here for it."

I was shocked, but my brain was working furiously on trying to work out what was going on.

"Master, are you ok?" I heard Eric ask me.

I got over my shock enough to respond, "I will be there at first dark tomorrow."

Saying our goodbyes, I went into my day rest very curious as to what was going to happen tomorrow night.

**Next Night**

I arrived at Fangtasia and made my way to my child's office to find him sitting at his desk looking at the note that had come last night and the crown sitting shining on his desk.

When he noticed my arrival he just looked up at me and stared.

We did not talk as we waited for the bar to open and the night to get started, we then made our way out to Eric's booth and just waited.

It wasn't until 11 pm that everything started to heat up, and it turned out to be one of the strangest nights of my existence.

First a young blonde woman came into the bar, which is nothing unusual, however what was strange was that I couldn't identify what she was, as she was most definitely not human and she looked strikingly familiar.

I watched as she walked to a booth that had a tall familiar vampire in it. Who were they? I knew I had met them before, but where?

I watched as Eric summoned Pam to him and was told that the woman's name was Susanna, and the man she was sitting with didn't say what his name was.

Eric then instructed Pam to tell them that they had been summoned by the sheriff. I could tell he was annoyed that he didn't know who these people were, that they were in his area and had not gained his approval.

I watched as Pam went over and told the male, who surprised her by deferring to the small female and spoke in a language I was unfamiliar with.

As they approached, the man kept his face slightly hidden but was alert growling at anyone who looked at or came too close to the small female.

When they arrived to stand across from Eric and me, the male inclined his head, but kept it lowered like he had been doing and the small female bowed.

"Sheriffs, what can we do for you this fine night?" Susanna spoke in a voice that was enchanting.

Before Eric could say anything, I spoke first. "What are you? I know we have met before, but I cannot place where."

Susanna laughed softly before saying something that shocked both of us into speechlessness. "Let me ask you this, have you taught your child to think with the head on his shoulders instead of between his legs, or does he need another 'lesson' from Vlad?"

At this point the one named Vlad looked up, and I realised where I knew them from.

I had thought about them a great deal after that night when the lilla en had come for her child.

Susanna looked at us before suggesting, "Perhaps this conversation would be better in the Norseman's office?"

However, before we got a chance to move, the king of Mississippi, Russell Edgington, came barging into Fangtasia. He looked around, and as soon as he spotted Eric he came at him in a rage. Before he had a chance to touch my child, Susanna had him by the throat and on his knees before anyone could blink.

Russell looked up in anger, before it turned to fear, when he realised who had him restrained.

"Susanna?" Russell asked; voice full of fear.

"What is the meaning of this, sobriño?" she asked.

I don't know what surprised me more, that she could speak my native tongue or what she had called him.

"The Norseman took what was mine," Russell said angrily.

Susanna looked at him in disgust before responding, "No he didn't, that was me; and I was only returning what was rightfully his. I am very disappointed in you, and for that I am not going to help you with this. You have committed too many offenses for me to forgive."

Russell looked at her in shock, and started to struggle a little before he realised it was useless.

Susanna turned to Eric and asked, "Can I use your basement, please?"

Still shocked, Eric just nodded; and we watched her haul Russell off.

Not sure what to do, I heard a Susanna's child speak to us in his Romanian accent. "We should head to your office, sheriff, and wait for my mistress, so she can explain things for you."

Eric looked at me before he led the way. All the while I thought about all that I had learned, and was coming up with some startling theories on who, and what, Susanna was.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Translation

sobriño: nephew

lilla en: little one


End file.
